


Ewe, Pink

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel gets gleefully involved, Jack is a sweet boy, M/M, Make up making out, Prank War, Sam deliberately triggers Dean's allergies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Teaching Jack how to prank war leads to Dean being sick, and Sam drowning in the color pink. Gabriel just wants to take Sam on a romantic date. Fluff





	Ewe, Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Creations Challenge over on tumblr for the month of September. 
> 
> Prompt: Sam Winchester + Carnation Pink (#FFA6C9) + Snapdragon + Hawaiian print texture + Forgiving + Purple Prism
> 
> TW: Intentional trigger of an allergy in another person. Not maliciously done though.

Sam sighed as he yanked his closet open, only to have a pile of carnation pink clothing fall out. He wanted to swear, he did. He had no idea how the hell things had gotten this out of hand. “Gabriel I swear to everything that is unholy if I find out you’ve been helping Dean with this damn prank war you are sleeping on the goddamn couch” He snarled to himself. He was sick of carnation pink and he’d only been looking at it for two minutes. It was disgusting and made him want to scream. He didn’t know how the hell Dean had managed to exchange EVERY bit of clothing he had except one pair of jeans (and sadly all of his underwear) into pink things but he was honestly tired of it. He was fairly sure that the other man had divine intervention. “Which is fucking cheating” He snarled to himself quietly now. 

Okay so maybe a prank war had been ill advised, but they needed to teach Jack more human things and one of those was a good prank. It had started out harmless enough. The usual joke shop sort of things. It had been simple and easy and playful. Okay, perhaps it had been a bit too far to replace the sugar with salt and the little bit of shellfish in his omelette. It had totally been worth using an epipen on Dean, but he hadn't actually thought his brother would be able to get him back for it so fast. 

However coming back from the showers had lead to his room draped in pink, Carnations even strewn over his bed like he was some teenage girl. He’d had a moment of dread before he got into his closet. He dug around until he finally ended up with some hideous hawaiian shirt that wasn’t uh, well as bad as the rest he supposed and he shrugged into it in place instead of his usual flannel. He sighed quietly and then he headed back out to see if he could find any of the rest of them. Scowling a little bit now.

“That’s a good shade for you Sammy.” Dean said from where he was apparently oh so innocently curled up on the couch, bundled into a blanket. Sam almost felt guilty for a moment as he realized the shellfish really had been a bit too far. It had only been a bite and he had reacted accordingly. It gave Cas a chance to fuss over his brother though so he wasn’t going to apologize too fast. 

“Fuck you, you see Gabriel?” He asked now, knowing the Archangel was lurking about. The bunker was more of a revolving door these days. Friends and allies coming and going. Since Cas was usually here, Gabriel hung around more than a little bit. Sam had even gotten used to the various sugary things the archangel had stashed around. Though he grumbled about it and guilted everyone into salad every time there was cake or pie. Gabriel had started to find more creative ways to make it up to him and he’d become fond of it.

“He’s in the garage.” Castiel said as he appeared with a steaming mug. His blue eyes glared briefly at Sam and the younger hunter knew that he was going to have to earn his way back into the angel’s graces. Slowly. 

“Thanks Cas.” He sighed and turned to head that way. Only vaguely concerned what mischief Gabriel could possibly be getting up to out there. He was almost surprised when he saw that the blond was perched on the trunk of the Impala, playing with more flowers, some a deeper purple than his rooms had been painted. Other almost a pale pink that was nearly white. The long stems covered in flowers were being cradled gently. Sam considered the flowers and snorted softly.

“Snapdragons?” He asked curiously now. “At least they aren’t the same Pink that my room is.”

“Mmm I am sorry about that. It was the only way I could convince Dean to forgive you and give me the keys to the Impala.” Gabriel glanced up and smirked a little then he offered the flowers easily. “I was impressed with your willingness to risk his life though on a prank….”

“Oh shut up.” Sam took them and gave a delicate sniff before he leaned over and pressed his mouth quickly against Gabriel’s. “So where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere we can see the stars Sammy boy.” Gabriel winked now and he shifted to hook a leg around Sam’s hip and tug him closer. “But maybe in a bit?” He leaned up to kiss the tall hunter a bit longer. “Want it to be nightfall proper. Wanna fuck you over the hood of the car.”

“Dean won’t forgive that so easily you know” Sam moved one hand to cup Gabriel’s cheek and let the archangel deepen their kiss for a few moments instead of answering. 

“He’ll be distracted enough with Castiel. We’ll clean it up before he notices.” Was the purred reply when their lips parted. Sam rolled his eyes but let himself be hauled in for another kiss, deeper yet, the flowers falling on the dark paint forgotten in favor of holding each other closer. Sam took a breath and then nipped at his lower lip and tugged it before letting go.

“Fix my room, then we can go.” 

“You are no fun Sammy” Gabriel grinned though and lifted his hand, the snap of his fingers ringing easily in the air. Sam found himself warily peeking at his shirt, finding it was still a ridiculous Hawaiian print. He just rolled his eyes though and looked back at the Archangel. 

“So why Snapdragons?”

“Don’t you speak the language of flowers my sweet nerd?” The grin he got in return was almost terrifying. “They are us, in flower form. Strength.” He squeezed Sam’s bicep a moment. “Grace” he winked and made a general gesture. “And Deviousness.”

“Sounds like you.” Sam countered easily and leaned in to press a kiss to Gabriel’s nose as the archangel sputtered and tried to protest. “I like it. Thank you.” He whispered, putting a stop to the noises leaving the angel. “I suppose I can forgive you for joining in on Dean’s side of the prank war…”

“Love you too Sammy, Ready to go make love under the stars?”

“Now who is the nerd.” His teasing laugh cut off as Gabriel whisked them away with another snap of his fingers.

Jack was confused he could have sworn he’d heard Sam and Uncle Gabe in here, but peeking into the garage there was nothing but a fallen stem of Snapdragon where the Impala usually sat. The nephilim let his forehead furrow up in confusion and moved to scoop it up. Maybe Father or Dean knew. He’d just have to ask. Hopefully they weren’t doing that weird kissing thing again.


End file.
